Lover's Quarrel
by Wholock15
Summary: Will Sheridan ever meet a guy she can call "The one"? I think she will. Rated T for cursing. Please Read & Review thanks! And the biggest 'THANK YOU' to 2hearts1soul for betaing this! I owe you one...big time!
1. Masqurade Escape

Sherlock Holmes: The Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 1

"Evening Miss Arber," I hear for the hundredth time that night as I nod in acknowledgment, sitting with my parents James and Michelle next to the Queen of England.

"Please, dear, try to look like you're enjoying this Masquerade Ball",

My mother says for at least the fourth time that night.

"Yes mother,"

I answer sitting up and smiling at the last few people there to meet me if even for a minute.

Later that night I'm walking around the outside of the dance floor watching the different splashes of color spin and flow.

"Excruciatingly boring night that's what this is,"

I smirk turning to see two men by the door seeming to be arguing.

"Finally someone I can agree with," I mumble walking over,

"Evening gentlemen,"

I say smiling pleasantly at them.

"Evening miss,"

The older one, with light crew cut hair says as the leaner one with dark curly hair just glances at me before asking,

"Care to dance Miss Arber?"

I sigh replying,

"Of course Mr. Holmes".

As we walk onto the dance floor he says,

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I smile as we start to dance saying,

"Your suit and your mask...both plain yet sophisticated."

His mouth quirks up into a small smile,

"Correct," he nods continuing,

"Both your attitude and dress told me who you are,"

I quirk my head in question,

"Bored and matching your parents."

I give a small laugh

"Correct as ever, sir."

We bow to each other as the song ends and I grin pulling him out of the Ballroom around the hall corner before sitting down cracking up in a fit of giggles.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Sherlock asks me about my laughing fit as his mouth quirks up into a smile.

"Watch the doors," is all I say before glancing around the corner to see four burly men in dark black suits come bursting from the ballroom speaking frantically into their sleeves.

"Split up and search the castle quickly," one of them says to the others as they hurry in different directions, "her parents say if we can't find her this time we're through!"

"I giggle pushing Sherlock back through a certain door before walking over to a dressing curtain and closing it around myself before (and then) saying "Mind handing me the outfit on the chair there?"

"You mean the black skinny jeans and snow white t-shirt here?" he asks picking up said clothes and handing them over the curtain.

"Those exactly thank you," I say changing out of my scarlet dress.

"Well," I ask as I walk out from changing, "how do I look?"


	2. Dinnerless Date

Chapter 2

"Good enough to invite you to have dinner with me," he says having only had to remove his mask to look normally dressed, "and I know just the place. Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian." I say linking arms with him and leading him around where I know the guards will be looking and right out the front door smiling as he hails a cab and holds the door open for me climbing in after me as we head from boring royalty to normal fun.

Minutes later Sherlock and I are standing at the front of Angelo's, a charming Italian restaurant. As soon as we walk in a tall slender young man who seemed to be in his mid twenties motions to a table near the back.

"Thank you Billy," he says as we walk back and sit down just as a older more stout man walks up.

"Sherlock," he says "Whatever you and your date order is on the house!"

"Grazie Signore si è molto gentile," I say smiling at Sherlock's surprise.

"Ah the lady knows her languages," Angelo says chuckling as he walks away.

"He's only part Italian you know." Sherlock asks me.

"Yes, just proving a point." I reply smiling at him

"What's that?" he asks grinning at my choice of words.

"That there is a person in this world who can surprise Sherlock Holmes, and said person is me."

"Well then, shall I surprise you?" he says sitting up a bit.

"Observe away detective." I say leaning back.

"Well just at a glance I could guess your age is around twenty and you live by your own rules with self earned money."

"Jeans and a t-shirt are only worn by young people without much money, that is obvious enough, but is there anything else that even I wouldn't notice?" I say glancing around.

He shrugs, "Just that you're terrible at laundry, you wear tees the most of all your shirts, you've been recently depressed, and you like classical music."

I smile not looking at him, "Oh really? How so?"

"The bottom hem of your shirt is wrinkled, there are slight bleach stains on your jeans, the design of the lone white bird surrounded by blue ones on your dark black shirt, and in the cab to the restaurant you subconsciously started humming Fur Elise."

I turn my head, looking at him in surprise, "No one really listens to my humming well enough to realize what the song is...well done Mr. Holmes, well done indeed."

He smiles standing up, "Shall we go then since neither of us are hungry?"

I giggle and stand up linking arms with him "We shall."

Next thing I know we're walking towards 21b Baker Street.

"You're right on all points but one...those stains are actually from a hair dye I used once." I tell him as we walk.

"Hair dye! There's always something." he chuckles as we reach the flat and walk inside.

"Sherlock dear, where's Dr. Watson, and who's this lovely young girl?" a woman around her late fifties says walking in from a room behind the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson this is Miss Ventham," he says stepping to the side.

"Oh, so this is the President's daughter," she says stepping forward to shake my hand smiling kindly.

"Please, call me Sheridan I'm not really one for formalities," I say shaking her hand and smiling back.

"My what a lovely name, did he take you to Angelo's?" she asks glancing at Sherlock.

"Yes, and it was a lovely date." I say as he chuckles, "What?"

"Nothing," he says shaking his head, "it's just you're the first one to confirm being my date."

"Oh, really?" I say blushing when he nods.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone now, I'll bring up a few sweets for you two later, but only just this once."

"Yes, I know, Landlady not housekeeper." he says playfully leading me up the stairs and into his flat.


	3. Meeting Moriarty

Chapter 3

An hour later I'm sitting in a dark green leather chair listening to Sherlock play a beautiful song entitled 'Granada Theme' and watching as his fingers glide swiftly over the violin strings.

"Wonderful!" I say in delight when he finishes, "you know I've always wanted to learn how to play."

"Thank you, thank you. You know, I could teach you if you'd like." he says motioning me to stand by him.

"Oh, sure," I say standing up and walking over.

"All right, now rest the side of your chin gently but firmly here and gently slide the bow across the strings," he says pointing to the chin rest before handing me the instrument .

I nod doing as he says as I start to play Fur Elise.

"Well done," he says laughing, "It seems you're a better actress than I thought."

I giggle handing him the violin, saying "Almost as good as you eh?"

He chuckles nodding while putting away the violin.

"Oh my, how picture perfect is this sweet little scene," a deep, slightly lisped voice says sarcastically.

"Jim Moriarty," Sherlock says standing up straight without turning towards the man.

"Sherlock," Moriarty says turning to me, "and who's this young lady?"

"I'm no one. Just an acquaintance of Mr. Holmes." I say sitting back down in the leather chair.

"Then why the love fest, hmm?" he says snidely.

"What now Professor?" Sherlock says tiredly annoyed.

"Oh nothing just dropped by to tell you we're off to the south and we're not returning."

Sherlock scoffs hearing him walk off then saying, "We, who's we," spins around, realizing too late that not only has Moriarty left but also that he's kidnapped me.

"Damn!" he shouts grabbing his phone and texting John 'Girl Trouble. Get home now. SH.'

Minutes later John walks in, "What in the world do you mean by Grill trouble we don't even own a...where's Miss Ventham? Oh, please tell me you didn't loose the President's daughter!"

"I didn't loose her, Moriarty kidnapped her, want to help find her before it's a scandal?" Sherlock says gathering a few items into a carryon bag before walking out and hailing a cab still on his phone.

"Where are we going?" John says following suit getting into the cab as it drives off.

"Somewhere south, we'll start with the obvious," he says as they rush into the airport and up to the ticket booth, "Hi, two tickets to America for Sherlock Holmes. Thanks," he says walking through security check to the gate just as the plane is loading passengers.

* * *

"Oh, stop glaring, it doesn't help the danger you're in." Moriarty threatens me as we sit across from each other in his private jet.

I roll my eyes, "Where are we going and why exactly?" I ask calmly.

"Texas, but, you don't need to worry about the why," he says smiling sickly sweet, "all you need to do is write."

"Write what?" I say, my annoyance starting to show.

"A letter to Sherlock," he says handing me a sheet and a pen.

I sigh taking the writing utensils and thinking before putting down 'Take all the extra time needed to find me.' before handing it back to Moriarty.

"Not bad, confusing without hints as to where we're going." he says putting it into an envelope handing it to a stewardess and leaning back in his chair. "Well we might as well rest up to ready ourselves for the time change since we're never going back to England again."

"We'll see." I say leaning back as well before falling asleep.


	4. Surprises From Sherlock and Sheridan

Chapter 4

"What's that?" John asks as Sherlock walks up to their table at the Dallas airport cafe with an opened envelope and a small piece of note paper.

"A letter, see what you can make of it." he says tossing it onto the table and sitting down to finish his lunch.

John picks up the letter glancing over it before mumbling under his breath, "Texas."

"What?" Sherlock says looking up in confusion.

"Texas, the letters most used almost spell out Texas. Look," he stands up walking by Sherlock and pointing "T, A, E, and X all thats missing is S."

"How in the world did you figure that out?" Sherlock asks incredulously getting out his phone.

"Daily Word Scrambles. Have to do something when we can't find any interesting murders I can write about, so Texas then?" he says standing up.

Sherlock nods walking back over to the front desk, "Hi, I was wondering, is there a bus from here to Austin?"

The ticket clerk types in a search for bus checking over his screen, "There's one leaving in about five minutes, out the door and to the right."

Sherlock just turns around and looks around the lobby.

"Right two tickets then thank you," Watson says rolling his eyes before taking out his wallet and paying as the clerk prints out the tickets following as Sherlock walks outside to the bus stop.

* * *

"You're like him aren't you, like Sherlock I mean," I say glancing over at Moriarty as we drive from the Austin Airport in a dark windowed limo, "except you're a criminal and not a detective."

"Well done. How'd you guess?" he answers sarcastically.

I shrug leaning back, "You're like him, but you aren't him. You might say it's obvious and dull."

* * *

"Ah, there they are, almost off, what with my knowledge of speed differences between cars and limos," Sherlock says to John as they watch Moriarty pull Sheridan out of the limo that had pulled up and into the motel room across from them.

John just nods leaning his chair onto it's back legs against the wall.

"Now all we can do is wait," Sherlock says quietly walking over to the mini fridge and taking out a T.V. dinner warming it up in the microwave.

"No dinner, thanks I'm not that hungry," John says standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"Well then, it's good this isn't your dinner now isn't it?" Sherlock snaps sitting back down at the table by the window and starting to eat.

"Two meals in one day? My, this girl is a miracle for you isn't she?"

Sherlock ignores this finishing his dinner all the while keeping his eyes on the parallel room's window.

* * *

Next morning Sherlock jolts awake to his phone ringing. Walking over he glances at the number swiping it up seconds later, "Sheridan?"

"Hello Sherlock," I say shakily.

"His men hit you?" Sherlock says angrily.

"Well then you did notice the slight slur of her swollen cheek," Moriarty says in a much too cheerful tone, "Her fault for mouthing off, although, she did have enough brains to hold off from doing so even if only by a few hours."

"If you touch her again I'll," Sherlock starts to threaten.

"You'll what, hunt me down and kill me?" Moriarty chuckles slyly, "Trust me when I say that I have no problem letting my men do worse than hitting her. Much worse." he drawls darkly.

"What the hell are you after?" Sherlock growls into the phone receiver.

"Nothing but your attention while proving a point Mr. Holmes, and I think I just have." with that he hangs up and there's a knock at the door.

Sherlock tosses the phone onto the bed grabbing John's gun before checking through the peephole.

Seeing no one there he carefully opens the door to find me unconscious leaned against the brick wall by the door.

"John, John get up it's an emergency!" Sherlock shouts at his 'colleague' gently picking me up and carrying me inside setting me onto the other bed.

"Mph, Book of Trillian, what?" John mumbles then shouts as he jolts awake to see Sherlock glancing from him to me.


	5. Fixing for a Promise

Chapter 5

"Good lord what happened to her!" John says hurrying over with his bag and checking my vitals. "She seems fine. No fatal wounds, just scrapes and bruises."

"No, he did something to her. Let his men do something to her," Sherlock says starting to pace the room anxiously, "How long until she wakes up?"

"Already did," I say opening my eyes and slowly sitting up, "Have any bandages in that bag doctor? Maybe painkillers too?"

He nods getting them out saying to Sherlock, "Go get her a glass of water," before bandaging my wounds.

"Thank you doctor," I say quietly to him.

He nods blushing lightly, "Anywhere else need bandaging?"

"Just my back," I reply smiling ruefully, "They got in a few extra kicks along with the fist to my jaw."

He sighs bandaging my back just as Sherlock walks back with the water, quietly clearing his throat.

"Here take this as well" John says handing me a light blue pentagonally shaped pill.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Just a benzodiazepine," he says reassuringly, "it'll help you sleep."

"Any side effects?" I ask now anxious.

"Might experience a slight dependency for a while just to fall asleep, but I can slowly lower the dosages until you're used to it."

"Thank you again Doctor Watson." I say as I drink down the two pills with the water before lying back down.

"Please call me John," he says smiling as the meds take effect and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Next morning I wake up to find myself wrapped safely in both extra blankets and Sherlock's arms.

"Stay up all night did you?" I ask kissing him lightly.

"Good morning to you too." he replies returning the kiss.

"Can we go home now?" I ask giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Soon as John wakes up" he replies chuckling before standing up and walking over to the mini fridge, "Breakfast?"

"I'll eat if you do." I say smiling cheekily standing up and walking to the table as I wrap the bed sheet around my torso tightly.

"I knew you'd say that," he says bringing over two bowls of cereal with an apple for us both.

We eat in companionable silence finishing just as John wakes up.

"Morning Holmes, Sheridan," he says sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning John," Sherlock and I say, chuckling as we say it simultaneously.

"Shall we catch a bus back to the airport then?" he asks standing up and packing his bag.

"After breakfast of course," I say putting my dishes in the room's washer and writing a note to the housekeeping for later on.

"Three meals in an equal of a day? Really Miss Ventham what kind of miracle girl are you?" John says in sarcastic surprise.

"A good one according to you John." Sherlock says putting his dishes away before packing his bags along with mine.

"Thank you Sherlock," I say starting the dishwasher walking over and kissing his cheek.

He just nods as we walk out and over to the check in desk before heading over to the bus stop getting on just as the doors are closing to pull away.

"Just so you know," I say as we find some empty seats, "My parents are going to yell and tug me away from you,"

"They wouldn't do that," John says reassuringly sitting in the isle across from me.

"They will," I insist slightly annoyed, "and when they do you must both promise that you will follow us no matter what they do to try and stop you."

"We will, even if they hold us at gunpoint," Sherlock says sitting next to me and taking my hand.


	6. Meeting in Italy Romancing in China

Chapter 6

"You, young lady, are in so much trouble! We are going straight back to Washington!" both my parents yell pulling me away from Sherlock and John and towards their limo.

"Guys," I say trying to slow down.

"Do you hear us? So much trouble!" they continue tugging me along roughly.

"Guys, please." I whimper wincing with every limping step.

"Don't you 'Please' us young lady, how dare you sneak out with someone you don't know! He could have been the one to kidnap you!"

"Enough!" I yell yanking my arms away from them and stepping back. "I'm fine with you grounding me, I'm okay with going back to America, but never, and I mean never, insult my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? I've been called many different things, but never has anyone called me 'boyfriend'."

"Well, it's better than me saying 'piss off' to my parents isn't it?" I snap at him wincing and stumbling as my adrenaline rush ends and all the energy leaves my body.

"Easy!" John and Sherlock say rushing to me to keep me from fainting.

"I'm fine, really." I say smiling to them in thanks, "I'm just tired of being dragged around like I'm nothing but a bloody rag doll. May we go back to Baker Street now?"

They nod helping me outside and into a cab heading back to the flat leaving my parents behind.

* * *

"Dinner at Angelo's anyone?" I ask smiling as if nothing had happened.

"You need to rest," Sherlock says taking my hand gently, "we'll get Chinese take out for tonight and if your feeling better, we'll go to Angelo's tomorrow."

"Okay," I say smiling gently at him, "Thank you both for looking out for me."

"It's what friends do," John says smiling to me, "they look out for each other."

I smile giggling as Sherlock picks me up, bridal style, out of the cab and carries me into the flat and up to his room.

"You rest up," Sherlock says kissing my forehead before walking to the door, "I'll wake you when the takeout gets here."

"Thank you Sherlock," I mumble as he leaves before snuggling into the covers, "Night, night," and with that I'm out like a light.

* * *

"Knock knock," Sherlock says walking in with the chinese, "dinner's ready."

"Mph, not hungry," I mumble into the pillow snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Oh, come now, you have to keep your strength don't you?" he says setting the boxes on a bed stand grabbing my hands and gently pulling me into a sitting position.

"Help me sit up," I say patting the spot behind me.

He chuckles sitting behind me putting his arms around me and handing me a takeout box.

Again we eat in companionable silence except this time only through half the meal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sherlock asks glancing at me.

"About what?" I ask keeping my eyes on my food.

"Well," he starts awkwardly, "about whatever he, or his men, did to you."

"If you're comfortable with us talking about it," I say quietly.

"I am if you are," he states looking into my eyes.

I nod slowly before stating plainly, "He let them rape me, which means I'm no longer a virgin."

He coughs choking at my direct approach of admitting the truth. "Well, now I know I have to find him again."

"Why's that?" I ask hoping to persuade him against doing so.

"As most people fighting for their women would say, 'To kick his ass and save your pride'."

With this we finish our dinner and he leaves to throw away the garbage saying, "You rest up, I'll be back in a few minutes or so."


	7. Foundout Fights and Fun NightFlights

Chapter 7

"I was right," Sherlock says walking into the living room and turning on the tele switching to the news.

"About what?" John asks sitting across from him.

"What they did to her," he states plainly surfing over the different news channels.

"What's that?" John asks not catching on yet.

"What no girl should have to go through." Sherlock says still just as plain.

"Good lord you don't mean rape?" John says horrified.

"That exactly," Sherlock says taking out his phone.

"Texting Lestrade to tell him to keep an eye out?" John asks starting the stove to make tea.

Sherlock pauses before sending a text, standing up replying, "Just did. I'll be back in a few hours so keep an eye on Sheridan for me," before walking out of the flat and down the street.

John nods rolling his eyes mumbling, "Have fun in your row then," before walking upstairs checking in on me before walking into his room and falling asleep.

* * *

"Morning John," I say shuffling into the living room and sitting in Sherlock's chair.

"Morning Sheridan," he replies handing me a cup of tea, "I didn't know what kind you'd like so I went with Green."

"That is exactly what I drink thank you," I say taking the cup, "I don't keep my figure just by walking you know."

He smiles sitting down turning on the T.V., "Now I know thanks. Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Sure. By the way where's Sherlock?" I ask glancing at him over my tea.

"I'm right here," he says walking in picking me up sitting down then pulling me down into his lap, "Morning Sheri."

"Morning sweets," I reply having thought his pet name over, "have fun with your row?"

"How did you know that?" John asks surprised while Sherlock just nods.

"He has missing teeth and blood on his clothes." I say pointing to his mouth, shirt, and jeans.

"Okay, A: You two are a perfect match in every way; B:What the hell did you do to him?"

"Who Moriarty? Just sent him a message through one of his men."

"Oh really, like what 'Mess with me and all hell breaks loose!'?" John says sarcastically.

"Exactly," Sherlock says smirking as John does a double take which in turn makes me burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, now look what we've done!" Sherlock says chuckling.

John shrugs a smile creeping onto his face, "Bet I can make her laugh more."

"You might want to run now Sheri," Sherlock says right as I shoot up from his chair and out the door of the flat.

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson, are you home?" John asks knocking on her door as Sherlock hails a cab.

"Evening John. Where are you boys off to?" Mrs. Hudson asks glancing between them.

"I honestly don't know where," John says, "by the way is Sheridan in there?"

"Well no, I saw her a moment ago getting a cab to a karaoke lounge of some sort." she replies pointing down the road.

"Thank you for that," John says kissing her cheek before exiting to relay the info to Sherlock.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," I say walking out of her room and over to the stairs. "I owe you one."

"No problem dear, as long as it leads to happy things for you and Sherlock! Twin happiness if you're really lucky!" she replies cheerily heading back into her flat.

I chuckle and close the door to the flat walking up to ready Sherlock's room for the night.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you couldn't find her" John says a smug grin on his face.

Sherlock just grumbles annoyed at the fact before seeing me sitting on the couch, "John we're out of groceries mind going to the store to get some?" Sherlock says turning to John while keeping his eyes on me.

"I just did," he starts before noticing what I'm wearing, "Oh, sure, be back later then."

As soon as I hear the click of the lock and his retreating steps, I tackle Sherlock to the ground, kissing him deeply passionate.

"So," Sherlock says breaking the kiss for a moment, "reading last weeks paper are we?"

"I thought you might notice," I say, nuzzling his jaw, and then stroking my tongue against his throat, until I look up at him with a grin and sexily roll my shoulders back and forth.

He just chuckles deeply, as he runs his clever beautiful hands down my sides making me shiver with nervous anticipation.

"May I say something before we continue?" I whisper throatily just as he leans up to initiate the blissful snogging session.

"What about ?" he asks distractedly in his deep voice as he is slowly kissing his way across my neck.

"My virginity," I say hesitantly quiet blushing and burying my face against his cheek.

"Wait a moment," he pauses his ministrations, and sits us up, holding me tightly against his chest, and tilting my chin up so he can see my face "you're a virgin?" he asks so softly.

"Until I met you, I didn't have the courage to tell my parents 'I choose who I date.' you really think I could do this," and my hand instinctively touches my heart and then his, "without a boyfriend I really love?"

There is an infinitesimal pause, a deep breath which I could feel through my skin, "Well then," he says resuming his attentive kisses to my neck, "John was correct."

"Hmm?" I groan, distracted and confused as I possibly could be.

"We are a perfect match," he replies smiling softly, "in every way."

I frown still a bit confused but then it dawns on me, "You?"

He chuckles nodding, "Yes, me of all people."

"Well then," I say, confidence returning and taking his lips with mine as I begin to kiss him deeply, "we'll just have to change that for one another now won't we?"

I trail feather light kisses from his lips up to his ear whispering, "When I'm through with you, anything else you do will leave you bored."

He nods shuddering as my breath ghosts over his skin.

I smirk against his skin as I trail my lips back down to his neck slowly removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shopping with Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asks running his slim boned fingers down the sleeves of the scarlet nighty I'm wearing.

"Actually some girl dropped it off, said it was from a certain friend of yours." I reply slipping off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Was she glued to her phone?" he asks unzipping the back of my gown slightly taunting me by going slow.

I just nod tugging his jeans to his feet before walking to the stairs, "Coming along or shall I just finish by myself?" I ask cheekily sauntering up to his room.

"Cheeky" he says starting after me and falling flat on his face remembering his pants are still around his ankles where I left them.

"Yep," I say leaning on the stairs squealing in surprise as he runs upstairs grabbing me around the waist and throwing me to the bed slowly crawling on over me.

For the next half an hour, there was silence in the room except for sighs, whispers of clothes leaving flesh and murmured heated words, then soft gasps and pained groans until the silence reasserts itself.

Finally we smiled shyly at each other, and Sherlock says wryly, nuzzling my cheek, "That's an experiment I would love to repeat, as apparently practice makes perfect."


	9. Breakfast with Gladstone

Chapter 9

"Morning John," I mumble as I pad barefoot into the living room sitting down.

"Morning Sheridan," he replies handing me a cup of tea, "enjoy the night alone with Sherlock?"

"Very much so thanks," I say smiling as I wrap his robe more snugly around myself, "Get the groceries last night or did you have another row with the machine?"

He chuckles shaking his head, "Not to worry it worked this time, I even got breakfast for you and Sherlock," he points to the stove.

"Ah," I say standing and walking into the kitchen picking up the plates, "eggs bacon grits and toast, thank you John." I say walking back upstairs into Sherlock's room setting the plates to the side before crawling onto the bed and snuggling up with Sherlock. "Sherlock, wake up, breakfast."

"Mph, too tired to eat."

I kiss his cheek, "Okay, you sleep, I'll be downstairs chatting with John." I stand only to be pulled backwards under the covers, "or not."

He nuzzles the back of my neck gently wrapping his arms around my waist, "I've never been one for snuggling before so count yourself lucky."

I say nothing just laying my arms over his arching my back to fit into the curves that form his perfect body.

* * *

"Mph," I say feeling someone poking my back, "five more minutes."

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Sherlock says poking me again.

"Ah, fine what?" I say sitting up wiping the sleep out of my eyes freezing when I hear 'Ruff!', "Sweets, what's in my lap?"

"Really, Sheri, I know you just woke up but even you should know what a puppy sounds like."

I slowly take my hands away from my eyes finding an English Bulldog crawling around my lap.

"Oh Sherlock he's so cute!" I squeal in delight, "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet," he replies scratching the pup between the ears, "I thought you could."

"Aww," I say kissing his cheek, "how about Gladstone?"

"Random," he says tilting his head in mock confusion, "yet not."

"What do you think pup, is Gladstone a good name?" I say looking down to the Bulldog.

The pup just yips and licks Sherlock's hand.

"Oh Sherlock he's wonderful, where'd you find him?"

"Let's just say having eyes and ears in the street pays off quite well," he replies holding a baby bottle up for the puppy.

"Oh, the poor dear was out in the streets." I say gently as the puppy finishes his breakfast and burrows under the blankets.

"Yeah, well you two have fun together, I have a case to work on so I'll be back late tonight, you don't have to wait up." with this he kisses my cheek walks down the stairs, and out the flat.

"Love you too," I mumble gently lifting the pup to eye level, "Well Gladstone, should we stay up till he gets back?"

The puppy just yips and licks my nose.

"All right then," I giggle, "we'll give him a sleeping beauty to come home to shall we?"

Later that night I'm woken by the sound of gunshots. Worried that Sherlock brought work home I rush downstairs to find him alone in the living room shooting at a smile painted on the wall.


	10. Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 10

"Sherlock what the hell!" I yell over the next round of bullets.

"I'm bored," he says as if I had just asked him what he wanted for dinner.

"I thought you said you had a case to work on?" I say taking the gun away from him and putting it back in John's room.

"I'm stuck waiting for experiment results from Bart's." he says nonchalantly as I walk back in the room.

"So you take it out on the wall?" I ask incredulously.

"The wall had it coming," he says as if it were obvious.

"What you can't talk to me about your boredom?" I ask smirking at him.

"Not anymore," he says sitting up and steepling his hands under his nose.

"What? Why?" I say sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Because I can't be tamed," he mumbles looking away from me.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" I say my voice volume raising in confusion and anger.

"It means I'm not your Goddamn pet!" he yells standing and storms out.

* * *

"Evening Sheridan, going somewhere?" John says noticing the limo at the door.

"I am yes. I'm sure he'll figure out where I am sooner or later." with that I get into the limo and it drives off.

* * *

"Something wrong miss?" my limo driver asks glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"No Alfie," I say wiping the tears from my eyes, "I'll be fine thanks."

"If your sure miss," he says putting his eyes back on the road, "it is my duty to look out for you."

"I know," I say starting to smile, "Especially now that I pay you since my parents disowned me."

"That you do miss," he says shrugging slightly, "better than they ever did."

I laugh shaking my head saying, "Well thank you," before yawning slightly.

"I'll wake you when we get there, if you'd like to take a nap first miss?"

I just nod laying down across the whole seat falling back to sleep.

* * *

"What the bloody hell did you do!" John shouts as soon as Sherlock enters the flat.

"Hmm? What are you on about now?"Sherlock replies sitting in his chair and picking up his violin.

"I'm talking about Sheridan!" John says annoyed, "She drove away in a limousine seemingly quite upset. Now what did you either do or say to upset her?"

"Me, nothing, she's the one who wouldn't understand I'm not a pet to be tamed." Sherlock replies nonchalantly plucking at the strings as if tuning the violin.

"What? Who said you were!" John says grabbing away the violin, "Sherlock who said that? I know it wasn't Sheridan because she's head over heels for you."


	11. Lounging for an apology

Chapter 11

Sherlock doesn't answer looking away.

"Fine, don't tell me, but at least explain yourself to Sheridan because you know she deserves at least that." with that John stands and walks out the door.

Sherlock sighs walking up to his room stopping when he sees a box and a note both waiting on his bed. Walking over he picks up the note first.

'Sweets,

This arrived after you left a few minutes ago. I was going to bin it but then I realized, we're exactly like Satine and Christian from Moulin Rouge.

I'm sorry if I upset you even though I don't know how, just know I'll never be upset with you for this,

All my love,

Your Sheri

P.S. I'm at the Hotel down the road.'

Sherlock sighs stuffing the note in his pocket and rushes outside and without thinking to hail a cab runs down the road towards the hotel.

* * *

"Excuse me but would you happen to know where a miss Ventham is?" Sherlock asks the hotel desk clerk.

"She's performing in the lounge." the clerk says typing away at his keyboard.

Sherlock nods walking to the lounge just in time to hear a song end, a scattered group of people clapping and another song begin.

"I follow the night, can't stand the light. When will I begin, to live again. One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me, when will love be through with me. Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away, fly fly away."

While I was singing he'd slipped through the door into the shadows, "Oh Sheri," he whispers understanding the two different meanings to my singing the song.

"Thank you," I say nodding to the scattered guests before sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Evening Sheri," Sherlock says having slipped up to the stage while I was sitting down.

"Detective," I reply shortly.

"Detective?" Sherlock says slightly surprised at the formality.

"You are a Detective of sorts are you not Mr. Holmes?"

"Well yes but...wait Mr. Holmes? Sheridan why are you calling me that? What happened to sweets?"

I frown at him "I was just asking myself the same question on the way from Baker Street."

"Sheridan, please, I'm sorry," he says almost frantically, shuffling his hand around in his pocket.

"Prove it then," I say curtly standing and turning away, "choose the right song and I might forgive you." with that I walk to the back of the stage.

Sherlock smiles sadly and turns walking over to the pianist handing him a handful of papers before walking back pulling himself up onto the middle of the stage.

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Sherlock sings nervously hoping he's guessed correctly.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace," I sing back walking over and taking his hands in mine.


	12. Come What May

Chapter 12

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste," we sing together,

"It all revolves around you," I sing softly as if reassuring him.

"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide."

"But I love you. Until the end of time" he sings now with more confidence.

"I love you. Until the end of time." I answer back lovingly.

"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh, come what may, come what may. I will love you, oh I will love you." we sing together.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," I repeat kissing his cheek.

"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day."

We smile softly to each other then turn bowing to the group's standing ovation.

"I mean it Sheri," Sherlock says handing me a rectangular box, "I'll always love you and that's a promise."

I open the box and am rendered speechless by the necklace but moreover what's attached to it. "Oh Sweets! Is this what I think it is?"

"As soon as I finish this case." he says blushing profusely, "Then you, Gladstone, and I are off to the country."

I giggle hugging him tightly pulling back to see a knowing frown on his face. "Sherlock sweetie what is it?" I ask worried.

He shakes his head smiling, "Nothing you need to worry about. Shall we go home then?"

I nod choosing to leave him be for now as we walk out and take my limo back to Baker street.

* * *

Next morning I wake up to Gladstone licking my face. Laughing I lifting him into my arms checking the clock to see it's early afternoon.

Next moment I hear my phone go off with a new text. Checking the screen I notice it's a time delayed text.

'Go with John, Sherlock needs to see you both one last time,

M.'

I frown confused but stand up getting dressed as John walks up to Sherlock's room saying "Come quick it's Sherlock."

We hail a cab and are soon only a few blocks from Bart's Morgue when John's cell rings and he stops to answer it.

"Hello? Hey, Sherlock, you okay? No, I'm coming ? Sherlock?" he looks up and I follow his gaze gasping as I see Sherlock standing on the edge of the roof.

"Oh God." he steps forward stopping immediately after, "What's going on? Wh-what? Why are you saying this? Sherlock...Okay shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met...the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right? You could." he closes his eyes shaking his head.

"No. All right, stop it now." he starts for the hospital entrance again before backing up and holding up his hands. "All right." I frown as Sherlock reaches out towards us.

"Do what?" John asks before moving the phone away from his ear shaking his head in disbelieving horror, "Leave a note when? No, Sherlock. No. Don't." John lowers his phone, "No. SHERLOCK! Sher..."

I gasp again as Sherlock spreads his arms to either side and falls forward plummeting towards the ground.


	13. Come Too Soon

"Oh Sweets," I whisper tears filling my eyes.

Seconds later his body hit the ground but we loose sight of him as he falls past the building in front of the Morgue. My hearing fades as John and I run for the hospital halting in the road as we see the still figure lying on the pavement part of it blocked by a parked truck. Just then John is sent sprawling to the ground by a cyclist rushing by hitting his head against the road.

I'm about to help him up as I see a piece of torn paper flutter to the ground. I walk over and pocket it as people start to run towards the body. Medics rush out from Bart's to keep onlookers from getting to close as the truck moves away.

I turn back to John to see he's rolled to his side and is staring at where Sherlock is lying on his side blood seeping from his head. Slowly I help him back to his feet and follow on his heels as he stumbles the rest of the way as more people gather chatting amongst themselves as if exited of death. "Sherlock, Sherlock" he mumbles as we reach the crowd.

"I'm a doctor let me come through. Let me come through please." he says pushing past the people trying to hold him back, "No, he's my friend. He's my friend. Please." Kneeling down he takes Sherlock's wrist searching for a pulse. I sigh walking forward, taking his hand and pulling him away.

He reaches back for Sherlock frantically trying to piece his words together, "Please let me just..." before shock and head injury take effect and he slumps to the ground. I catch him just before he hits the ground again as tears begin to spill from my eyes. "Nggh, Jesus, no." John groans trying to stand but sinking back to his knees as two people roll Sherlock to his back revealing a bloodstained face and wide eyes staring at nothing, "God, no."

As I help him stand four people lift Sherlock onto a stretcher and quickly wheel him into the hospital.

* * *

"Miss Ventham do you have anything to say?" Ella, John's therapist asks me as I sulk in the corner glaring at my laptop. "Not just now," I say curtly keeping quiet. She mumbles, "Acts like the deceased to cope with the death."

"The 'deceased' as you've so rudely chosen to call him has a bloody name," I say holding up a hand when John opens his mouth to quiet me. "No, John, let me finish. You want me to talk then I will," I stand storming over behind John's chair, "Sherlock was the best thing that happened to both of us; being both a friend and brother to John, and a companion and husband to me. Now if you can't even get it through your head to call him by his any of his proper names then don't bother mentioning him at all!" With that I storm out and to the flat not bothering to close the door behind myself as I collapse into Sherlock's chair and sob my heart out.

Hours later I wake to find a blanket covering me and Mrs. Hudson asleep across from me. I sigh standing putting the blanket over her gathering Sherlock's things and putting Gladstone in his harness before leaving the flat having left a note on Mrs. Hudson's door.

* * *

A few days later I'm standing by a tree in a graveyard while John speaks his mind to Sherlock's...well, to his grave. Once he's done and walks away I hesitantly walk over sitting on my knees in front of the grave. "I still haven't read it, the note you left for me I mean." I say quietly staring at my hands folded in my lap.

"I don't think I'll ever have the heart to," I pause looking up and blinking back tears. "By the way," I say lowering my head to stare at the name on the gravestone, "I never told you my real name." I chuckle and hold down a sob. "It's not Ventham, no, that's my foster family's name."

"My names Sheridan Ventham. Nice to have met you," I sob tears starting to roll down my cheeks, "and I hope to see you again." With that I stand blowing a kiss to the gravestone before walking back through the graveyard. As I walk back to the hotel I subconsciously hum a song I remember my dad teaching me when I was younger.


End file.
